


Мелочи

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Воевать с самоубийственной упертостью Вернона Роше — то еще занятие.





	Мелочи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom the Witcher 2018.

«Хороший день, чтобы умереть», — поговаривали в каком-то темерском захолустье. Бьянке почему-то запомнилась эта присказка, и именно она сегодня непрошено приходила на ум. Начало апреля дышало весной: еще не теплом, но обещанием скорого тепла, — и пахло по-особенному: еще не свежей, пробивающейся зеленью, но уже не снегом. Пахло землей, проступающей из-под просевших сугробов — уже не белоснежных, тронутых прожилками серой грязи. Приятно припекало первое яркое солнце: сосульки, гирляндами повисшие на козырьках крыш и голых ветках, фонарями загорались от ласкового касания лучей. Капель играла стаккато на мощеных улочках и площадях. Бьянка расстегнула верхний ремешок мундира и подставила шею прозрачному свету.

День действительно выдался чудный: то ли в насмешку, то ли в подтверждение старинной поговорки. Дюжина солдат наверняка умирать не хотела: ни сегодня, ни в обозримом будущем, — но стояла на эшафоте, и каждый носил на шее пеньковую петлю. Пока — достаточно свободную.

— Срань какая, — Тринадцатый плюнул под ноги. — Некоторые из них сражались под Бренной. А теперь — повиснут, как ебаные воры и убивцы, только потому, что пошли не за тем мудозвоном.

— Чего там с ним, кстати? — спросил Фенн. — Ну с этим... графом, как там его...

— Посидит до утра в своей же темнице, — ответила Бьянка, не сводя глаз с помоста. Роше зачитывал обвинение и следующий за ним приговор. — Потом — заберем в Вызиму. 

— Это еще зачем?

Бьянка пожала плечами.

— Спроси у Роше.

Силас хохотнул.

— Ну не! Это только ты смелая. Видела? Командир последние дни злющий ходит, как тыща упырей. Какие тут нахер расспросы.

— Бабу бы ему, — понимающе протянул Коротышка. — А че? Я б тоже злющий ходил, если бы целую неделю на одного только этого сраного графа грохнул. Еще б от такого мозги не кипели.

— Так предложил бы, — ухмыльнулась Бьянка.

Далось ей это почти легко. Она почти беззаботно дернула плечами, причесала пятерней потревоженные ветром волосы и притворилась, что ничего в словах Коротышки не зацепило, не кольнуло, не потянуло болезненно. Да и, боги, какая же чушь — удушливо краснеть на привычную солдафонскую болтовню! Остальное: и напряжение, возникающее между расправленных лопаток, и дрогнувший краешек рта, и жилка, забившаяся на шее — мелочи, слишком быстротечные, неуловимые и малозаметные для грубоватой солдатни. Вот от Роше всего этого не утаить, да только Роше слишком занят, чтобы заметить.

Взять даже минувшую неделю. «Синие Полоски» выступили из Вызимы, едва Роше получил послание от связного. Ситуация в послании обрисована была весьма примерно: у информатора, личность которого командир так и не раскрыл, появились основания полагать, что помянутый граф подделал королевскую печать и присвоил себе земли к югу от Элландера. Доказательств предоставлено не было — Роше занялся этим сам, едва «Синие Полоски» разбили лагерь близ города. Потянулась вереница долгих, изнурительных бесед: иногда — в какой-нибудь захудалой корчме на окраине, иногда — в допросной городской стражи, любезно предоставленной в пользование. Роше уходил из лагеря засветло, возвращался после заката с каким-нибудь свертком, изучал записки, уточнял план поместья, с головокружительной дотошностью ставил пометки. Распорядок дня графа, распорядок дня прислуги, маршруты караула, потаенные ходы из поместья — план обрастал деталями.

Роше курил больше обычного, не присоединялся к отряду, когда «Синие Полоски» собирались в звездной темноте вокруг костра, чтобы потравить байки, и за неровно задернутым пологом свет фонарей дрожал до предрассветных сумерек.

Бьянка замечала все, даже если у нее было немного на это времени.

Потом был штурм, арест — и вот дюжина солдат мертвым грузом раскачивается на виселице. В Вызиме графа, скорее всего, обезглавят.

— Что теперь, командир? — спросил Силас, когда Роше, спустившись с помоста, вернулся к отряду. Собравшиеся поглазеть расходились неторопливо, но волновали их отнюдь не висельники — апрельское солнце, купающееся в лужицах тающего снега, обещало скорую весну и близкое тепло. А висельники... Что ж. Висельники превратились в деталь городского пейзажа: мрачную, но не слишком необычную. Пройдет пара недель — и на этой же площади вздернут какого-нибудь вора.

— Возвращайтесь в лагерь, — распорядился Роше. — Утром выступаем в Вызиму.

Бьянка украдкой разглядывала, как он мнет переносицу, как хмурится — она бы руку дала на отсечение, что от усталости, а не из-за каких-нибудь мелких неурядиц; слушала, как резко — резче, чем всегда — звучит его голос, и замечала болезненно напряженную шею, почти неприметную сутулость в плечах, неуловимо не такой чеканный шаг — все эти мелочи, скрытые от не таких внимательных глаз всех прочих.

— А ты?

— А тебе что, нужен отчет? — Роше осекся, разгладил складку между бровей и добавил не так едко: — Мой контакт видел «белок» в лесу.

— Думаешь, Иорвет?

— Стоит проверить.

— Я могу...

— Это всего лишь встреча, Бьянка, — бросил Роше. Сдерживать раздражение у него выходило все хуже. — Возвращайтесь в лагерь.

— Эк он на тебя, — присвистнул Силас, когда «Синие Полоски» покинули площадь.

Бьянка с видимой небрежностью пожала плечами. Роше бывал резок и редко подбирал слова, а принимать на свой счет и обижаться было бы попросту глупо. Ее беспокоило совсем другое: то, что, в отличие от банальной желчности, не так бросалось в глаза.

— Бабу ему надо, — буркнул Коротышка. — Вот ей-богу.

***

Бьянка вернулась в лагерь, когда стемнело: днем сменила Иго, дежурящего у камеры арестованного графа, а после заката ее пост занял Рикард. «Синие Полоски», свободные от службы, собрались у костра, хлестали кто эль, а кто чего покрепче, и резались то в кости, то в гвинт. Шутки ради Фенн плеснул водки в пламя: полыхнуло, взметнулось, осыпая собравшихся огненными светляками. Силас разразился руганью и пихнул товарища в плечо.

— Парни, — окликнула Бьянка, пока дружеский обмен подзатыльниками не перерос в драку. — Командир?..

— У себя, — Силас махнул рукой в сторону палатки Роше. — Часа два уже сидит. Поди напал-таки на скотоельский след.

Бьянка кивнула. И впрямь: из-под неплотно задернутого полога сочилось неяркое сияние.

Она потопталась на месте, раздумывая: вряд ли Роше нужны ее советы и замечания, вряд ли все ее доводы и аргументы имеют ценность. На площади, перед всем отрядом, она не могла сказать, что никто в здравом уме не может выдерживать несколько суток в таком сумасшедшем режиме, и что даже ему, Вернону Роше, готовому во имя Темерии стоять в огне ровно столько, сколько от него потребует Фольтест, иногда надо переводить дух.

Пока Роше отправлял на плаху неугодных королю дворян, пока вешал бунтовщиков, пока гонялся за скоя’таэлями, Бьянка вела свою войну — незаметную, тихую и по-своему трудную. Воевать с самоубийственной упертостью Вернона Роше — то еще занятие.

Света в самой палатке хватало лишь на то, чтобы осветить заметно опустевший стол. Пометки и планы, еще вчера устилавшие грубо высеченную мебель, исчезли — канули, надо думать, в полыхающий посреди лагеря костер. Роше был там, где она и ожидала его застать: сидел, склонившись над картой.

Вернее, Бьянка поначалу так подумала, а мгновением позже поняла — командир, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные перед собой руки, спал в весьма неудобной позе: назавтра, скорее всего, будет мять затекшую шею. Бьянка тихонько вздохнула и на цыпочках, так, чтобы ни одна половица наспех собранного деревянного настила не скрипнула под ногой, проскользнула внутрь. Спал Роше чутко, но и Бьянка умела быть совершенно бесшумной: за время, проведенное в лесах да охоте за «белками», научишься и не такому.

Брошенную на сундук стеганку она повесила на пустую стойку для доспехов и расправила полы, подмечая свежие прорехи: там перевязь стерла плетение плотной ткани, тут зацепила прошедшая прямо над плечом стрела, здесь — метящий под ребра клинок. Нужно залатать при случае — сам Роше редко находит на это время. Бьянка развернулась, неслышно шагнула к узкой койке и осторожно, чтобы не задеть скинутую кольчугу, стянула сложенное шерстяное покрывало: все тепло, которым щедро побаловало сегодняшнее утро, ушло с приходом темноты, и сквозняк гулял по палатке, тянул прощальным зимним холодом. Крадучись, шагнула к столу. Плотное покрывало легло на плечи Роше; Бьянка поправила край и наклонилась к фонарю, аккуратно потянула стеклянную створку и задула огонь.

Роше не проснулся: то ли впрямь у нее вышло не нарушить хрупкой тишины, то ли усталость, скопившаяся за минувшую неделю, все-таки его догнала.

Она выпрямилась, смахнула упавшие на глаза волосы — и замерла, вдруг осознав, что ей бы развернуться и уйти, вынырнуть из палатки вместе с гуляющим по ней сквозняком, но все никак не сдвинуться с места, и сердце гулко зашлось за ребрами, а по спине побежал нервный холодок. Бьянка протянула руку, отдернула — и снова протянула, невесомо коснулась самыми кончиками пальцев воздуха у затылка, едва не задевая волосы.

«Вот ж дурища!..»

Вздохнуть она себе не позволила — показалось, что даже это будет слишком громко. Только бережно поправила покрывало, развернулась и заскользила по деревянному настилу пола. Тихонько, на цыпочках, так, чтобы ни одна половица не скрипнула.

 

Когда Бьянка вышла из палатки, Роше открыл глаза. Бьянка, бесспорно, наловчилась двигаться совершенно бесшумно и по мшистому лесному ковру, и по напитанному талой водой настилу, но если бы Роше не умел просыпаться от беззвучной поступи, от легкого движения воздуха, то, скорее всего, уже давно был бы мертв. Он повернул голову: за краем полога, не доходящим до земли, виднелись каблуки ее сапог.

Все эти мелочи, не шибко бросающиеся в глаза в потоке ежедневной рутины: теплое покрывало на плечах, задутая свеча, залатанные прорехи стеганки, простой в своей бескомпромиссной прямоте вопрос: «Как давно ты спал в последний раз?» — Роше замечал все это, даже если Бьянка думала, что он слишком занят, чтобы замечать.

Роше потер воспаленные глаза.

Бьянка, досадливо щелкнув каблуком, зашагала прочь.

Первым делом, пометил в уме Роше, когда рассветет, а «Синие Полоски» снимутся с места — первым делом он непременно скажет ей спасибо.


End file.
